This invention generally relates to a process for the preparation of beta-diketones and, more particularly, to a process for the production of aromatic beta-diketones that permits recovery of high yields of product and efficient recirculation of solvent. An important aspect of this invention is directed to the preparation of dibenzoylmethane by the reaction of acetophenone and methyl benzoate in xylene solvent.